No One
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Sam and Dean are finding out that their wives are actually working for the angels and the demons and they're not sure who to trust anymore...especially when the last seal is broken...; Dean/Brooke; Sam/Haley; Hints of Dean/Castiel and Brooke/Haley
1. The Breaking

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So you guys know how I have a cornucopia of ideas?**

**Yes, well…I had two weird-ass dreams last night and I can't ignore them because I keep thinking about them.**

**So this is a crossover and there is some background that gets explained, but needs to be covered first, so reads the background info first.**

**This story is complicated, dark, and I tried my hardest to be vivid, so…**

**WARNINGS: Language, Smut, Dark Themes, Blood, Violence, Controversial Topics, and Slash (Mostly just hinted at)**

**

**BACKGROUND:**

**Brooke and Dean are married.**

**Haley and Sam are married.**

**Brooke is a fallen angel—her role doesn't eliminate Zachariah, but you'll see some similarities between the two.**

**Haley is a demon—her role means that Demon Skank is not in this story at all.**

**This story starts off at 4.16 at the hospital, and has SEVERAL twists and turns.**

**Brooke and Haley are best friends even though they're a demon and an angel.**

**Castiel is close to both Brooke and Haley, and is falling for Dean—the Haley/Castiel/Brooke/Lilith storyline is the complicated part, so just keep it in mind and you'll understand the secrecy of it all later.**

**Brooke and Haley's true identities are hidden from their brother-in-laws—so Sam doesn't know Brooke is a fallen angel, and Dean doesn't know Haley is a demon.**

**And last but not least, Brooke and Haley both have hidden agendas and Brooke and Haley had an interesting past together.**

****

The crunch of Dean's bones beneath Alastair's fist still made Brooke cringe every time she closed her eyes. Neither she nor Castiel had meant for that to happen—Uriel had betrayed them much like she had betrayed the fold so many years ago. She was human now, but with all of her memories, and still with some of her powers intact…that was all part of her punishment. Now her husband was lying in a hospital bed with a tube up his nose, painkillers pumping into his system, and she knew she had to talk to him, but she also knew he didn't want to talk to her.

"Knock, knock." Brooke announced, rapping her knuckles on the doorframe of the hospital room and nodding slowly as Dean firmly looked at the wall directly in front of him instead of at his wife. "Yeah…"

Brooke took a seat next to his hospital bed and she nodded, knowing that no matter what she said, there was no way that he was going to talk to her. He was feeling sorry for himself because of what Alastair said—for the things that Alastair said about the seals and about his wife. Brooke hadn't wanted Dean to know any of the things that Alastair had said about her…and she definitely didn't want Dean to know just how proud of Sam she and Haley really were for embracing his inner demon and destroying Alastair once and for all.

"I think you're being selfish." Brooke told Dean, looking at the hospital bed instead of at him.

Dean glanced over at her. "Why? Because I'm giving up? I think I have every right to sulk right now, Brooke."

"Dean, when you were in Hell, you didn't know what you were doing. So what? You broke the first seal…that's not the issue here. One mistake shouldn't make you quit—no matter how big you think the mistake is." Brooke explained to him. "There are people in this hospital who are worse off than you—people who aren't going to recover and you're lying in here feeling sorry for yourself."

"Brooke, I started the _apocalypse_—I ruined the lives of everyone on this planet." Dean told her, trying to hold back the guilt and the tears.

Brooke nodded slowly. "You can still fight back."

"What exactly do you want from me here?" Dean asked her, feeling suddenly like Alastair was right—that Brooke had her own plans in mind that Dean was somehow messing up.

Brooke swallowed as she stood up to leave. "I want you to fight, Dean. I want you to fight because…I'm pregnant."

****

Haley gazed at Sam proudly, stroking his hair as he sucked on the skin on her neck, rubbing himself against his wife a little. He was worried about his brother, but at the same time he had felt _so_ powerful when he had used his mind to snuff Alastair out of existence. His wife had been preparing him to take on Lilith, and though she knew that eventually this would cause a rift between Sam and Dean, the rift between them was what the angels _and_ the demons wanted.

"You should have seen it, Hales." Sam told her, sounding a little giddy.

Haley smiled at him. "Brooke tells me that it was quite the show—I'm proud of you, Sammy."

"I still find it so hard to believe that you and Brooke have kept your identity a secret for so long." Sam explained, looking down at his wife and stroking her cheek. "I mean why doesn't Uriel or Castiel say anything about it?"

"Because, sweetheart Brooke has pull with them…haven't you noticed? She and Castiel and very close, and Uriel…Uriel was the one killing the angels—that's what the phone call from Brooke was about. So you know Brooke—she took him out for trying to kill Castiel." Haley informed her husband, leaning up and pressing her lips to his.

All Haley wanted was for her husband to understand that they were flying under the radar because of Brooke—but not because of what Brooke was. She had been lying to them all about why she fell…to everyone but Haley, who had been part of that. Haley and Brooke had a complicated past, and until the deed was done and Lucifer was on Earth, they needed to keep their past a secret and Castiel was so worried about disobeying, that he couldn't see through Brooke and Castiel.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked Haley, pulling back and cocking his head to one side.

Haley smiled at him and the way his hair fell into his eyes—she loved him and she knew that he loved her. They'd been in this relationship for years now, and he had fallen in love with her before he realized she was a demon. At first he had rejected her and even thought about divorce, but then he'd realized that Haley was different than the other demons—she was like an angel when it came to picking her host body. She had asked the woman if she could use her body, and she had tried desperately to keep the body safe…Haley being in her vessel was better than her vessel committing suicide—she liked life when her body was inhabited with Haley.

"Sammy…I think its time that I explained some things to you." Haley told her slowly, and then she looped over at the nightstand and recognized the ringtone—it was Brooke. "_After_, I talk to Brooke about how Dean is."

****

Brooke leaned against the wall as she phoned Haley, smiling sadly when Haley answered the phone and heard Sam in the background. Haley had wanted to get Sam away from all of the angel things going on, and Brooke was worried about Castiel, but knew that for some reason, Castiel would get through to Dean. Besides…Brooke had just found out that she was pregnant and she needed her best friend right then since Dean was still upset with her and her lies.

"Brooke, Sweetie, what's wrong?" Haley asked her, recognizing the sigh right away.

Brooke took a deep breath. "I took a pregnancy test this morning and it was positive, so while Dean was still out cold—after Sam yelled at Cas and then you dragged him off—I got a doctor to look me over and…and I'm pregnant, Hales. I'm having a baby."

"That's really possible?" Haley asked her, smiling. "I mean…I guess, yeah—yeah it is."

"Of course it's possible—I'm human. If I had my grace back, we wouldn't be having this conversation, but I guess I figured since I had my memories and some of my old powers that God wouldn't have…wouldn't have let me be able to do this miracle of life thing, you know?" Brooke said, and then she sensed Castiel and her eyes shot towards Dean's hospital room. "Hales? I have to go—take care of Sam."

Haley nodded and smiled at Sam as he rummaged through some papers. "I promise you that I'll keep him safe."

Brooke smiled at that and then they hung up, Brooke heading to the hospital room and swallowing. For the last few months Dean had trusted Castiel more than Brooke, and Brooke knew he had every right to, but it hurt her. She wanted Dean to be all right, but she was really upset about how things were going down with Dean—it was going to be hard for him to come back from this, and she just wasn't sure if he would let her help him do just that.

"Why didn't you just leave me there, then?" Dean asked Castiel, broken because he had broken the first seal and started the apocalypse.

Castiel looked at him. "It's not…blame that falls on you, Dean—it's fate. 'And the righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it'. You have to stop it."

"Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean?" Dean asked Castiel and Brooke wanted to weigh in, but Castiel was getting more out of Dean than she had. "Hey! Don't you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch. What does that mean?!"

"I don't know." Castiel replied.

Dean scoffed at him. "Bull!"

"I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much. I know…how our fate rests with you…the only person who knows the full story that will talk is Brooke." Castiel explained to him and Brooke hung her head.

"Well, then, you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cas…it's too big." Dean explained as his voice trembled. "Alastair was right…I'm not all here. I'm…I'm not…I'm not strong enough." Dean told Castiel, tears in his eyes, Brooke knowing she shouldn't be there. "Well, I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else…it's not me."

Dean glanced over in Brooke's direction and she shook her head and walked away, heading out of the hospital and wiping a few tears away as Dean started to cry silently to himself in his hospital bed, Castiel watching him softly.

**Note: Okay so there will be some more relationship ship stuff in the next one, some dark stuff, and some more past secrets being discussed. There will even be a flashback of Brooke falling from grace, and Haley's involvement in that. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. The 'Truth' About Brooke and Haley

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter is pretty straightforward, and there's lots of angst.**

**There's also a confusing part: Cathionea is Haley's demon name and Seila is Brooke's angel name…keep that in mind.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Smut, Dark Themes, Blood, Violence, Controversial Topics, and Slash (Mostly just hinted at)**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Haley ran her fingers through Sam's hair, kissing his forehead as he slept and then getting up to get dressed. She smiled at him as she pulled her clothes on to cover her naked flesh, wanting more than anything to just hurry to Brooke's and be there for her. She and Brooke had been through far too much to not be there for each other no matter what—besides, Brooke had fallen for Haley, and Haley knew she owed her…and knew she and Brooke were on the same side.

"What's going on?" Sam asked Haley softly.

Haley smiled at him and brushed her hair. "Nothing, Sweetheart, I just have to go and see Brooke—I'll be back."

"Is something up though? Is Dean all right? How is Brooke?" Sam asked, making a face when Haley laughed a little.

"Sammy, everything is fine—I'll be back, just sleep." Haley told him, really rather needing him to rest since he hadn't had his fill of blood since he took out Alastair.

Haley was always trying to make sure that Sam never really out-did himself—she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. She knew that in the end when she and Brooke got Dean out of the way to let Sam go for Lilith to raise Lucifer he'd be pissed to know the truth, but Haley and Brooke wanted the apocalypse to happen. They really just wanted to have Lucifer rise, and then have Dean say 'yes' and let Michael take Lucifer out…they just wanted to find a way out of Sam housing Lucifer for the final battle.

It was a long shot, and Haley didn't think she'd be accepted into the new world of forgiveness when Michael won, but Brooke kept telling her it would all be all right. All that needed to happen now was to lead Sam down the path he was following so nicely down, and convince Dean to let Michael in. The only thing about that was that Sam and Dean didn't know about their destinies yet, and Dean no longer trusted Brooke enough to let her explain anything to him.

"Brooke?" Haley asked, knocking on the door and walking into the house that Brooke shared with Dean.

Brooke waved at Haley and grabbed her purse, sighing loudly and then smiling sadly when Haley wrapped her arms around her. She really just needed a hug from her best friend, especially since she really needed her husband, but he was still not speaking to her. The doctor had told her that she could come and check him out, and she regretted not being there with him, but after him bonding with Castiel so much, Brooke just didn't want to be there anymore.

"Honey, it's going to be okay." Haley assured her best friend, stroking her hair. "Where are you going?"

Brooke pulled back and took a breath. "I'm checking Dean out of the hospital and bringing him back home."

"You need to explain things to him now that Alastair has spilled absolutely everything to him." Haley explained, sighing loudly. "On top of that…Sam's going to need a fix soon."

"You take care of that…and I'll explain our past to my husband…great." Brooke said dismally, and Haley walked her out the door.

****

Brooke wasn't sure how she was going to get through this with Dean, but Haley had told her to tell Dean the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. She knew that eventually she'd have to do that, and she didn't want that day to be right then—not when Lucifer was still locked up down in Hell. So, Brooke had decided that she was going to only tell him what she thought he _needed_ to hear…the rest would come once Lucifer was walking Earth.

"No matter what Michael says, I did what I had to do." Brooke told herself, taking a deep breath as she neared Dean's hospital room. "I was in the right."

Brooke was trying to convince herself that she was right, even though she knew Dean and Sam wouldn't see it that way—unless she and Haley _made_ them see it that way. So she took a deep breath, and then smiled at Dean when she walked in the room and he was getting dressed. At first he was startled when he heard the door open, but she'd seen every inch of him, so when he realized it was Brooke, he knew that he wasn't embarrassed.

Dean smiled at Brooke sadly and then cringed a little as he realized that the pain killers weren't really keeping him _completely_ out of pain. Part of him was glad to see Brooke here and glad that she was helping to get his things together and offering to help him get his clothes on, but the other part of him was angry. Alastair had said quite a few things about Brooke and Dean wanted to get to the bottom of it as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry about your nose." Brooke told Dean as she fastened his jeans and he buttoned up his dress shirt, and Dean smiled at her when Brooke kissed the cut on his nose gently. "Are you all right?"

Dean reached out and stroked Brooke's hair helping her to get all of his things and then letting her check him out and take him home. She really had freaked when Alastair had attacked him, and Dean vaguely remembered her barging in with Castiel to stop him, but then couldn't remember a thing. He hadn't seen Sam kill Alastair…he hadn't seen how proud Brooke looked to see that Sam had taken that step in that direction.

"Let's get you up to bed." Brooke said with a smile, helping Dean up the stairs and trying hard to ignore the queasiness in her stomach.

Dean nodded and let her tuck him into the bed, looking her in the eye and watching her nod. She took a breath and Dean was pretty certain he was going to get _exactly_ the answers that he wanted. All he had ever wanted, was for Brooke to be truthful with him and he had thought he had the perfect marriage…until he'd come back from Hell and learned about all of the angel stuff.

"I fell from grace Dean…for Haley." Brooke explained and nodded when Dean's mouth dropped—Brooke had fallen in love with _Haley_?!

_Brooke took a deep breath and looked directly at Michael, Raphael and Zachariah, trying to figure out what it was that she was supposed to say. Haley had given her the 'in' and she had to take it—Zachariah of all of them should have understood that. Still, she was pretty certain that what she had done was going to get her stripped of her powers and she couldn't have that—she couldn't be without Haley._

"_How could you do that?" Raphael asked her, shaking his head at her. "You firmly went against my orders."_

_Brooke looked him in the eye. "Raph, I __**had**__ to, don't you understand?! This has been a __**long**__ time coming and I had the opportunity! I couldn't afford __**not**__ to take it! Cathionea explained to me that in order to set the Winchesters on the path now, it had to happen!"_

"_You let Azazel kill Mary, Seila! What were you thinking?!" Michael asked her, looking at her with disappointment in his eyes. "Seila…Seila, you know what has to happen now. You were the reason that Azazel got to Mary—you were the reason that Mary and John met—and we're thankful for the two of them getting married and having Sam and Dean, but this is just too far."_

"_Sam __**has**__ to have the juice to kill Lilith when the time comes!" Brooke protested and sighed when Raphael shook his head._

_Raphael stepped forward. "You're being recycled Brooke…you've betrayed us all."_

_Brooke nodded slowly and realized that there was no way that she could talk herself out of this. The angels were so split on whether or not this was actually God's plan, and Raphael had all of the power. Michael had always looked on Brooke as his favorite, but he was so worried about Haley's influence on her…she had to be banished from the fold forever._

"You see, I got kicked out of Heaven because I put Haley before them. I just…I wanted her, and I wanted to be with her, and they turned me mortal. Then we met you and Sam, and Haley and I fell in love with you two and…I wouldn't change any of it." Brooke explained, stroking Dean's cheek.

She felt terrible lying to him like that—she _had_ fallen because she had put Haley before the angels, but Haley was a demon and Brooke had betrayed her brothers and sisters for her. Haley and Brooke had been very focused in the plan that they wanted to carry out, and the minute that Sam had been born to carry out their prophetic destinies, Brooke was done with her family—she was done with following Michael's orders when they had no idea what they were doing.

"So…does _Sam_ know that you fell in love with his wife?" Dean asked Brooke suddenly.

Brooke laughed and shook her head. "Figures that you'd be stuck back there still."

****

"So how is Brooke?" Sam asked Haley as she came in the door.

Haley smiled at him. "I think she's going to be all right. She uh…she's explaining to Dean that she's in such a funk because she's pregnant and never thought she was going to have a baby and she'll probably end up babbling and tell him about the High School Days when Brooke and I were coupled."

"What?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows at his wife as she leaned on the kitchen counter next to him.

"Yeah…Brooke and I kind of…we might have once been kind of involved…" Haley explained slowly, making a face when Sam gaped at her.

Haley wasn't really sure of what Sam's reaction was going to be in the beginning, but he seemed to just nod. He had always thought that Haley and Brooke were a little closer than just best friends, and for some reason, it made sense to him that Brooke would fall for Haley—Sam certainly had. At the same time, he knew that Dean would actually _love_ the idea of Haley and Brooke being ex-lovers, whereas Sam was just accepting it.

"You're so apparently hard _not_ to fall for." Sam told Haley, reaching out and stroking her hair.

Haley laughed a little. "Apparently. So…do you think that you might need a pick me up?"

"I think I'm all right for now, Hales—but, thank you for thinking of me." Sam replied, kissing her and smiling against her mouth. "I wouldn't say 'no' to another bedroom tryst though…"

"You are unbelievable." Haley said, but she smiled and dragged Sam back up to their room.

**Note: Hope you liked the flashback—remember that Dean didn't get the true story behind the flashback, but the flashback is true. Brooke basically told Dean that she fell in love with Haley and was kicked out of the fold for ignoring their direct orders—she never mentioned that she started life over as a baby…more of hers and Haley's past in the next chapter. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Angelic Pains in the Arse

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, this has some more Haley and Brooke past, and takes place before 4.17.**

**There's also some feeding and a little fluff, and a slightly slashy flashback, so if slash offends you, I apologize now, and it is only really implied.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Smut, Dark Themes, Blood, Violence, Controversial Topics, and Slash (Mostly just hinted at)**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Sam ran his fingers though Haley's hair and kissed her damp temple, glad to have her by his side. Truth was that he felt kind of thirsty…thirsty for Haley's blood and the strength that it gave him. At the same time, Sam wasn't sure if he should just ask Haley for it, even if she had offered it earlier—that was before Sam had turned it down and then offered her sex instead.

Haley had completely different things on her mind—she was wondering exactly what it was that Brooke had said to Dean. When Haley had walked Brooke to her car, she had understood that Brooke was only going to tell Dean that she and Haley had been in love—she wasn't going to tell him about how they had plans for Sam, and they need Lucifer to rise, or about Haley being a demon.

In fact Haley was glad Dean didn't have to know yet about her demonic past…she was glad that no one would have to know about that until after Lucifer had risen. Once Lucifer was walking on Earth, it would be much easier to get Sam and Dean to understand the plan. Haley didn't even want Lucifer to be in Sam—she just wanted Michael in Dean, and for Michael to destroy Lucifer before too much got done.

Haley smiled at that thought—forgiveness and paradise on Earth. She and Brooke had dreamt about it so many times when they had been together when Brooke had gotten her memories back. It had hurt Haley terribly to have to wait for Brooke to realize what she was, but it had been worth the wait to be with Brooke again—to still be able to put their plan into motion.

_Brooke nuzzled Haley's nose with her own, snuggling up against her and wrapping her arms around her. Everyone in Tree Hill High had been talking about them lately, but the two of them simply didn't care—now that Brooke's punishment was effectively in effect, Brooke and Haley had the power. Besides, they'd been dealing with other peoples' criticism and speculation of their relationship for decades, and they weren't about to bow to anyone else's demands but their own._

"_I'm not sure what to do now, Hales." Brooke admitted, looking Haley in the eye as they lay on their queen-sized bed in their apartment calmly._

_Haley nodded at her. "We have to wait until Sam's ready. At first I thought it would be best to keep the two apart, but it's more fun this way."_

"_Besides," Brooke sighed, "we're kind of still in High School technically and we don't want anyone alerted of what we're up to."_

"_Oh so is __**that**__ why you're currently hiding from your lunch date with Lucas?" Haley asked Brooke, raising her eyebrows at her._

_Brooke smirked. "Are you…__**jealous**__, Hales?"_

"_What? No!" Haley exclaimed, but Brooke knew she was, and ran fingers through Haley's hair, leaning in a little, their lips inches apart. "Why would you think I was jealous?"_

_Brooke slowly ran her nose along Haley's, smiling at how soft Haley's voice was then. Ever since she had taken over her vessel, Haley had been a little less forward, and tried to fit in. Brooke actually kind of missed Haley taking the reins sometimes—she remembered how her demon had been before. They were the powerful second demon and the badass angel and now…now they were just kind of mortal._

"_I still have my power to sense emotions, Hales." Brooke whispered, running her fingers along Haley's bare arms. "Want to hear __**my**__ idea?"_

_Haley nodded slowly, the eye contact with Brooke never faltering. "What is you're __**brilliant**__ idea, Brookie?"_

"_I say we graduate and then hunt with the boys." Brooke explained and grinned when Haley did. "I think that way if we pull them in and we keep an eye on them…we have them eating in the palm of our hands when its time."_

Haley smiled at the memories and ran her fingers along Sam's saturated pecks, looking up at him and returning the kiss he place on her lips. She had fallen desperately in love with Sam even after everything she and Brooke had been through, and now hers and Brooke's goal was _so_ close to being reached. The last bit of the puzzle was going to be left up to Brooke, and so Haley reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the knife she and Sam kept there, noting the look in Sam's hungry eyes.

"Drink up, Baby." Haley told him as he smiled, cutting her chest, right on her sternum.

Sam smirked as he resituated them, crawling on top of her. "Someone's making this fun."

"I don't see why it has to be a chore." Haley responded, smiling and leaning her head back as Sam ran his tongue gingerly along the cut on her chest, and then began to drink her blood as she slipped her fingers into his hair…Haley just wished that Sam's appetite was a larger.

****

"No, Cas!" Brooke told him shaking her head as they stood there in the kitchen.

Zachariah appeared next to him and Brooke nodded a little, wishing that she could just say 'no' and that would be that. She wanted Dean to be healthy, and she wanted him to be strong if this was how it was going to happen. It just wasn't time for this and she was certain _she_ could get through to him if she tried hard enough—if _Castiel_ tried hard enough without following through with Zachariah's orders.

Castiel had popped in while Brooke was making something for Dean to eat, and she wasn't happy to hear his orders. Apparently, Dean and Sam needed to understand that hunting was their world, and in order to do that they were going to have to endure a test—an angelic test. Brooke just wanted to get her husband's trust back the old fashioned way, and Castiel was just warning her—warning her because since she was no longer part of the 'angel food chain' she would have no choice but to let this happen.

"Castiel? Leave us." Zachariah ordered, and Castiel nodded, glancing at Brooke one last time and then heading out. "Seila, how is Cathionea fairing?"

Brooke made a face. "It's kind of Brooke and Haley now, Zach—and she's doing fine. Sam trusts her—she's his wife."

"Yes, well…she's doing a much better job than _you_ are." Zachariah told her and Brooke narrowed her eyes at him.

In Heaven, Brooke had always taken quite a liking to Zachariah because he was interested in raising Lucifer just as she was, but right now she didn't care for him. Brooke was used to bossing _him_ around, and _hated_ that the shoe was on the other foot now…_hated_ that this plan of his was in part also Raphael's. Brooke and Raphael had _never_ gotten along, and she certainly didn't want to have anything to do with his plan now.

"I can get through to my own husband, I just need time." Brooke explained finally.

Zachariah nodded. "I figured as much, but that's not going to happen—we don't have the time to wait."

"I'm not letting you do it!" Brooke cried and then she groaned. "Haley should at least be warned about this—did Raph think of that?"

"Michael thinks this is a solid plan." Zachariah explained to her.

He made eye contact with Brooke and she took a deep breath—she still cared about what Michael thought, and the notion of that annoyed her, but made her nod. If Michael thought this was the way to show Dean that he had to fight, then that was what had to be done. Still, Brooke was hating all of the lies that she was getting herself surrounded by—she just wanted Lucifer out so that she could come clean…even if that meant losing her husband.

"All right…just let me warn Hales first." Brooke told him, running her hand along her stomach and looking up as a rush of wings could be heard—Zachariah had left her alone.

****

When Brooke called Haley to tell her about the angels' plan, Haley actually seemed to think it was a good idea—and headed over to see Brooke when Sam had had his fill. She wanted to catch Brooke up on everything that was going on in the Sam department, and Brooke wanted to heal Dean…a power Brooke still surprisingly had even though she had 'fallen'.

Brooke's punishment had been simple, actually—she was recycled, yes, but she was also supposed to understand the pain of being cut off from Heaven without actually being cut off. The thing was, she had been so high up on the chain of command, that erasing her memories would be foolish and the angels knew that—so they simply hid them from her until she was old enough to handle them. Eventually they were going to need to use her again, so they gave her memories back at 18, and she retained her perceptiveness for emotions, and her ability to heal…she simply had no wings and could no longer hear the angels when they were talking.

This meant that Brooke was cut off from Heaven, but still aware of everything about it and it _did_ hurt her—it hurt her terribly. Even though she was with Haley, and now she had Dean and she was expecting a baby, Brooke still _wanted_ to be an angel—to still have all of the power that she used to have. The thing was, Michael had her grace, and her grace was the only thing that would give her those powers back. Her grace, however, would also cause her human body to overload, forcing her to get a new one…and that would kill the baby she was growing attached to.

"You're supposed to be resting." Brooke said, setting her coffee cup on the counter as Dean walked into the kitchen.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because I'm one to just sit around and do nothing."

"If you hurt yourself again, you're going to regret it." Brooke replied, shrugging a little and then sighing. "Are you going to be mad at me forever, Dean?"

Brooke desperately wanted Dean to say 'no', but she also knew deep down that once all of the truth came out, she was going to lose him and she couldn't bare the thought of that. Haley knocked on the front door and rolled her eyes and laughed when she heard Brooke and Dean both tell her to come on in, and she smiled at them when she saw Dean pour himself some coffee while he casually smelled Brooke's hair. He was trying to be there for her because she was pregnant, but it was obvious that what Alastair had told him was still eating away at him.

"I take it you two are going to talk about girly things?" Dean asked, sipping his coffee while keeping close to Brooke.

Haley laughed. "Not exactly but you can call it that if you want. I'm just going to wait in the living room and you two can finish in here—I'm patient."

"I'll be in momentarily, Hales." Brooke told her, smiling at her and them looking at Dean as Haley disappeared into the living room. "So…are you at least going to take it easy so I don't have to hurt you?"

"Brooke, I'm going to be fine—I'm not hurt so much on the outside." Dean admitted but cringed, glaring at Brooke when she laughed a little. "Glad to see that my pain amuses you."

Brooke rolled her eyes and kissed her, smiling when his free hand went down to her stomach and rested there. Dean was excited, and he was scared, and for some reason he just really wanted to flush out _one_ feeling, but he couldn't. This was Brooke—his wife, the woman he loved, the mother of his unborn child, the fallen angel…and Alastair had called her 'The Betrayer'…could Brooke truly be capable of that?

**Note: The flashback to Alastair will happen in the next one—there will be a lot of Baley, and a lot of Sam and Dean in that one discussing things and then a cliffy…because I love those. If you're confused, just ask me questions and I will try my hardest to answer them. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	4. Are You Just Using Me?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you so much for all of your feedback, guys!**

**I really appreciate it!**

**This chapter has more answers and I hope that things will all come together for you guys in this one.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Smut, Dark Themes, Blood, Violence, Controversial Topics, and Slash (Mostly just hinted at)**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Sam looked at Dean when Dean came into his house and took a deep breath—Dean looked like he wanted to talk. Haley was over at Brooke's and Sam was sure they were getting along, but he wasn't sure how this talk with his brother was going to go. If there was one thing that Sam understood, it was the looks on his brother's face, and Dean was _not_ happy.

Dean was distraught and he figured that he couldn't talk to be Brooke about it, but at the same time he knew that Sam didn't know anything about Brooke's past. Even though it wasn't his place to tell him, Dean had to get all of this off of his chest and he knew that he didn't have any other choice. This was his only chance to talk about things and he needed his brother—Dean needed Sam.

"Sam, there's things I've been keeping from you and we need to talk about them." Dean explained, running his hand down his face. "Man, I don't even know where to start."

Sam nodded at him. "Well, let's start with some 'congratulations', Dean—you're going to be a father!"

Though all of Sam was genuinely happy for his brother and thought Dean deserved such an honor, Sam also felt conflicted about it. Part of him was giddy because Dean was going to get to enjoy a part of life he had never actually expressed any interest in but was gong to love, and the other part of Sam was bitter because Haley was a demon and she had made it clear to Sam that procreating was dangerous. Sam was psychic and Haley was a full demon—the second demon—his and Haley's offspring could very well bring about destruction of an unknown and serious nature.

"Thanks…I think that as happy as I am about that, I'm kind of not looking forward to it as well." Dean admitted and shook his head when Sam began to speak. "Alastair said a lot of things to me Sam…about Brooke."

Sam nodded slowly—he had honestly thought that maybe Alastair had divulged information about Haley. He was convinced that Haley was on his side, but Haley was a demon, and he thought that maybe Alastair would try to get to Dean through Sam and his and Haley's relationship and how Dean didn't know his sister-in-law was a demon. Now Dean was saying that Alastair had bad things to say about Brooke? Why would Alastair say anything about Brooke?

"What did Alastair say about Brooke, Dean?" Sam asked him, running his fingers through his hair. "I mean I know he might want to push your buttons, but—"

"—Brooke is a fallen angel, Sam." Dean told him, cutting his brother off.

At first Dean had thought that Alastair had been just trying to push his buttons too, but too much of it made sense. Now Dean wasn't even sure that Brooke truly loved him to begin with, but how could he leave her when she was having his baby? He was going to be a father…but could his wife really just be using him to make her own ending and putting the world at risk too to do that?

_Dean ran his fingers along the knife he was holding in his hand, trying to get past the feelings in his stomach. He hated doing this, and he hated that Brooke was on the other side of the door able to see what he was doing and Alastair was simply smiling. Alastair knew how to get to Dean, and he was going to start small and get bigger—he was going to start with Dean's wife, and work towards Dean breaking the first seal._

"_Your wife is glad to have you here, Dean." Alastair began as Dean looked up slightly with his eyes and not his head. "She likes you so much better when you're a monster. She was so proud of you while you were in Hell—she and her demon bitch. This is all part of their much bigger plan."_

_Dean had a feeling that Alastair was talking about Haley, but that was ridiculous—Haley was __**far**__ too good to be a demon. Still, what did he mean that Brooke liked him better as a monster? Brooke was an angel…Brooke was on the side of good so she would __**never**__ condone what it was that he was doing right now…would she? Then again even __**Castiel**__ was making him do this…_

_Dean shook his head as he put salt on the knife. "Brooke was an angel—she would __**never**__ condone this."_

"_Your little bitch fell from grace and she did it all for Lucifer. She __**wants**__ him to rise, Dean…why else would she be letting you get sidetracked from the bigger picture right now? She wants you to become the monster you were in Hell…she wants her master to rise to power." Alastair taunted him. "You know it."_

"_I __**don't**__ know that." Dean told him strongly, shoving the salted knife into Alastair's flesh angrily. "Brooke would never do that."_

_Alastair chuckled through his grunt of pain. "You will never know her, Dean—you're clouded by your love for her…you're too weak."_

"_You're just trying to distract me." Dean said, and he tried his hardest to be strong about it even though part of him sadly believed what Alastair was telling him because all of the signs he'd been trying to avoid were all there. "Now are you killing all of the angels?"_

Sam swallowed and took in what Dean had told him, running his fingers through his hair—Brooke was a fallen angel _and_ had been in league with setting Lucifer free? But if that were true…then wouldn't that mean that Haley in retrospect could not be trusted? No…Sam trusted Haley with his life and there was _no_ way that Haley could be lying to him—she just wouldn't do that to him.

"Dean…I'm not sure you can believe what Alastair said." Sam said finally, shrugging. "Have you talked to _Brooke_ about all of this?"

Dean shook his head. "No, I haven't. I don't know how to bring it up without it sounding like I don't trust her. Besides, she's pregnant and she has enough to worry about, doesn't she?"

"Dean, she's your _wife_…you _have_ to talk to her." Sam told him firmly.

Dean nodded—he knew that he had to talk to her but he wasn't sure how. Alastair's words had _really_ hurt him, and he didn't think that he could bare it if what he had said was true. What if Brooke had been using Dean from the very beginning? What if Brooke had never really loved him? What if this child was the only thing that Brooke and Dean had done right?

****

"So what's wrong, Brooke?" Haley asked her, reaching out and grasping her hand.

Brooke took a deep breath. "I feel like…I feel like Dean is slipping away from me and I'm not going to have him for very much longer. Normally he dotes on me, but…I think Alastair let something slip. I mean things have been pretty tense because of all of my secrets coming out, but what if it's all over?"

"Brooke, the worst that could happen is that Dean thinks that you want to help Lilith break the seals and that can easily be gotten through. How about you explain that you and I thought we were in love and then we found him and Sam and realized that they had our hearts? That you fell because you put me first and because you thought Lucifer had a point but that you don't think that anymore? Tell him that all you want is to be a family with him and your baby and that is all that matters to you. Brookie, Sweetheart, you and Dean are going to have this baby and when Michael smites Lucifer, this is all going to have been for the better—all will be forgiven, and everyone on Michael's side will be rewarded." Haley explained to her with a smile.

"God, for a hella powerful demon you're seriously optimistic." Brooke told her with a laugh. "Things must be going _really_ well with you and Sam."

Haley smiled and shrugged. "They really are, actually. I mean he's drinking up, his appetite is getting larger—Brooke…I _really_ think we can do this!"

"We've been working towards this for so long, Hales…" Brooke said, and trailed off, smiling at Haley…they were so close.

_Brooke and Haley had been seeing each other for years—they had a few vessels that they went back and forth between and now they were excited. Brooke was a blonde and Haley was a brunette, both of them hiding out in a deserted house, talking about their plan. They needed to have everything go step by step, and they needed to have everything go off without a hitch._

"_So she's pregnant? You're sure?" Brooke asked Haley, stroking her hair as they leaned against each other._

_Haley nodded, snuggling into Brooke. "Yeah, I'm sure. Michael's vessel is growing in his mother's stomach as we speak."_

"_That's perfect Cath!" Brooke told her, a smile on her face. "I can't believe this is working."_

"_Now the angels following this path and the demons just need Lucifer's vessel to be born…who knows how long that will take?" Haley asked out loud._

_Brooke shrugged her shoulders and then bit her lip—she was on board with someday helping Lucifer to rise back into power so that Michael could smote him, but she wasn't sure. Did she really __**want **__Lucifer's vessel to be born? Did she really want to have a way for Lucifer to possibly __**win**__ the apocalypse when it happened? What did __**Haley**__ really want out of this?_

"_Don't even think about it, Sei—we __**need**__ Lucifer's vessel, and Zachariah would agree with me on that—Lucifer's vessel __**has**__ to be the one to break the final seal and you know that." Haley explained to her, looking at her and stroking her cheek. "Just be patient and let the chips fall as they may."_

_Brooke nodded at her. "All right…I can be patient."_

Haley nodded and reached out to stroke Brooke's hair, smiling at her fondly and then pulling her hand back. She was certain that if they could just keep the charade up a little longer, they were home free and that was all that mattered. They were so close to having their plans unfold perfectly…but that meant that Sam and Dean were soon going to see them for who they really were and then their love was about to burst into flames.

"God, I can't believe I've used him!" Brooke exclaimed, standing up and resting her hand on her stomach. "He's never going to forgive me."

Haley stood up too. "Brookie, come on—you're carrying his baby. He's going to be pissed, but he's going to forgive you."

"I don't think he will, Hales." Brooke replied, shaking her head. "What the Hell is he going to think when he finds out that since _before_ he was even _born_, you and I have been planning to raise Lucifer using Sam?! I don't think he'll even care that we don't want Lucifer _in_ Sam…just Michael _in_ him! He's going to think that this entire relationship that he and I formed is a complete and total lie!"

"Brooke!" Haley said, trying to get her to calm down but taking her arms. "Do you love Dean?"

Brooke gave Haley a look. "Of _course_ I do."

"Then Brookie…that's all that matters." Haley replied with a shrug.

"Again I ask, 'how are you the demon'?" Brooke asked, but hugged Haley. "I need my grace for this fight, Hales…but I love this baby too much to get my grace back. I want to be a mother, Hales…I may want it more than forgiveness. I just…I just hope that Michael will find it in his heart to forgive me…that _Dean_ will find it in his…"

****

Dean had avoided Brooke for a whole hour after he got home and Haley went back to Sam and he couldn't do it anymore. He needed to be with his wife, and he needed to talk to her about what he had heard from Alastair. Besides, even when they were mad at each other, Brooke was always by Dean's side, and he owed it to her to talk to _her_ about everything he was going through.

"How are you holding up?" Brooke asked when he walked into their bedroom.

Dean smiled at her—he couldn't help it because she was going through baby name books and writing down the ones she liked. Maybe if he started off talking about the baby she'd be more receptive to him…that could work. Besides, Dean was feeling pretty proud to be a father even though his and Brooke's child would have powers…even though Brooke was apparently using him.

"I'm all right…what about you?" Dean asked her, sitting down next to her and placing his hand behind her, leaning on it.

Brooke looked at him, her eyes catching his. "I'm good. I had a little morning sickness earlier, but I'm feeling a lot less queasy—what about 'Grace' for a girl?"

"Grace is a pretty name." Dean agreed, and then kissed Brooke gently.

"What did Alastair say to you?" Brooke asked him when he slowly pulled his lips back from hers and opened his eyes. "Baby, I can tell that you're feeling kind of worried and guilty, so why don't you just tell me?"

Dean was feeling pretty awful about keeping things from her, but at the same time he just didn't know how to come out and say it. He was doing a lot worse than Sam—Sam was at least getting laid…a _lot_. In fact as Dean ran his fingers through Brooke's hair, Sam thrust his hips against Haley's as he sucked some blood from her sternum like she'd had him do before.

Normally they kept the two separate—the feeding and the sex—but Haley had been horny when she got home, and Sam wanted to feed. So for the first time in their time together, they were mixing the two to keep them both satisfied and Sam didn't actually feel the need to cuddle afterwards either. All he wanted was to be fed and then to go and look into the next hunt.

Haley just tilted her head back against the pillows and ran her fingers through Sam's hair, biting her lip. All Sam needed was a little more hunger and then Haley just had to point the way to Lilith and that was that—Lucifer would rise. Then again, Brooke had to keep Dean away from Sam somehow when the time came, and for that to happen, Brooke needed to not cave to anything—no matter how much she wanted to keep Dean.

As much as Haley wanted Brooke to have everything that she wanted, having Dean's baby was kind of interfering with their plan—it was making it so that she had to wait to get her grace…making it so that she might spill the plan before it was time. Haley and Brooke had been working towards this for _centuries_, and she desperately just wanted to get it all done with…she wanted everything to work out…she wanted Lilith to die and break the last seal.

The best part about Haley's plan was that Sam trusted her enough to make all of this happen—she was a little weary about it, but she kept telling herself it was for the best. She was in love with Sam, and she felt pretty bad about tricking him like this, but at the same time this was all Haley had ever lived for—all she and _Lilith_ had lived for.

At first, when Lucifer created the two, Lilith and Haley followed Lucifer's every move and they agreed with everything that he said. They were sent out into the world and they created havoc and had their fun, and then later into her existence, Haley met Brooke and everything changed. Haley met Brooke, and suddenly all that mattered was getting to face a future with her.

Sam's lips left Haley's chest only for their climaxes to crash into them, both of them taking a breath or two, and then Haley running her fingers through Sam's hair as he gently caressed her wound with his tongue. He watched as it healed—she made sure her body was in pristine condition after every 'feeding'—and then pressed his lips to Haley's as he pulled out of her. Then after a moment of sweet intimacy, he pulled away from her and went to shower and change.

Haley was kind of upset that he was just taking what he wanted and leaving, and then had to remind herself that there was a bigger picture here—and _she_ had been the one that had wanted the sex this time. He had things he thought he needed to be doing and the most important part was that he had fed and that was all that mattered. Still, Haley was feeling a little used…and she knew she couldn't hold it against him because she was using him too, but it made her feel bad.

"Did you know that Brooke's a fallen angel?" Sam asked Haley when she came into the bathroom to try and shower with him since she had things she could be doing too.

Haley opened her mouth to say something and then just nodded as Dean finally found the words he needed to say. All he needed was answers and so all he had to do was come up with his answers and figure out to how to deal with them. What if Brooke really _was_ using him? How was he supposed to just get over his wife lying to him all of these years?

"He told me that you followed Lucifer—that you want him to rise and come to power and I'm too blind to see it because I love you." Dean explained and Brooke nodded and hung her head and after a pause, Dean continued. "He told me that you loved me more as a monster…that you want us to stay away from Lilith…that you _are _allied with demons…that you _want_ the last seal to be broken."

Brooke knew she was standing at a crossroads that she didn't want to be at and it was killing her. She didn't want to lie to Dean, but there was too much at stake if she came clean completely now. Somehow she was going to have to come clean without actually coming clean…and without actually lying to him…she could do that and she knew it, she just had to be careful about her choice of words.

"I have _never_ followed Lucifer." Brooke admitted, and she was glad that it was the truth. "I fell because I went against my brothers and my sisters, and due to contrary belief I _do_ want Lilith dead—I want her _very_ dead."

Dean nodded in relief. "I am so glad to hear you say that, you don't even—"

"—but I _do_ have a demon ally." Brooke admitted, knowing that it was about time she came clean about Haley…and Haley knew that she was going to do it, so she wasn't betraying confidences.

**Note: I hope that answered some questions! I also hope that you guys still like where this is going. There's a bit of a time jump in the next one and it should be up soon. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
